


我也爱你

by Jintianhezjldoilema00



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jintianhezjldoilema00/pseuds/Jintianhezjldoilema00
Summary: 补档。





	我也爱你

**Author's Note:**

> 补档。

0

“New generation star的获奖者是——AB6ix！祝贺你们！”

主持人宣布奖项时，从巨大音箱里传出伴随着滋滋电流的声音令人感觉刺耳至极。颁奖礼结束的后台忙乱得一片狼藉。林煐岷走在最后，进到化妆间的时候，Cody姐姐已经分身乏术，朝林煐岷说让他先去试衣间换装后，又匆匆忙忙回去给其他孩子卸妆。

林煐岷扯开一抹笑，难掩疲倦地往试衣间走。换好私服等着卸妆的朴佑镇在角落把一切尽收眼底，转头跟正准备卸妆用具的Cody姐姐说：“先让东贤哥卸吧，我突然想起有东西落在试衣间了。”

推了推，试衣间的门果然锁着。朴佑镇轻轻敲了敲门。

“……谁呀？”糯糯的声音从里面传出。

“哥，是我。”

“……”等了一会儿，门锁应声打开。朴佑镇推开门，不出意料看见一个瘦削的身影蹲在角落，头发乱糟糟的，偶尔还发出吸鼻子的声音。

朴佑镇走过去，弯腰抬起那个人的下巴，对上他红红的，还泛着水光的眼睛。“哭了？”朴佑镇的声音沙哑低沉，听起来很凶，“我上次说什么，不记得了？”

林煐岷吸吸鼻子，似乎想到什么令人羞涩的画面，耳尖通红，朝男人张开双臂，避重就轻，软着声音说：“佑镇尼，脚麻了。”

朴佑镇顺从地勾过他的手臂，覆着健壮肌肉的手臂用力一扯，直接把这个高自己一头却比自己还轻的不听话哥哥揽在怀里。“又撒娇。”朴佑镇无奈又宠溺地点点哥哥还挂着汗水的鼻尖，粗糙的指腹温柔划过他湿润的眼睑，亲亲他下撇的嘴角，“别哭啦，好丑。”

“我、我……”林煐岷支吾几声，俯下身紧紧环住朴佑镇，把头埋在他的颈弯，“对不起，没有给你们最好的。”说着说着，委屈的小哭包眼里又蓄满了泪水，啪嗒掉在朴佑镇的衣服上，晕染开一片水渍。

朴佑镇简直拿自己的哥哥爱人没办法。这个又倔强，又爱把事闷在心里，喜欢躲起来偷偷哭，肩负着团队压力的队长哥哥。朴佑镇逗乐的话不少，可今天他并不想用一些无聊的玩笑话逗林煐岷开心。他知道林煐岷在内疚什么，因为他也感同身受。

他轻柔地抬起林煐岷的头，吻走他冰凉的泪珠。“不是你的错，也不是我们的错。”朴佑镇细细密密地啄吻哥哥柔软的唇，唇舌厮磨间用拙劣的语言安慰他，“我们已经努力做到最好了，堂堂正正就够了。”

娴熟地闯进湿热的口腔，勾起粉色的舌尖挑逗吮吸，来不及吞咽的唾沫滴在两个人十指紧扣的双手。朴佑镇骨节分明的手渐渐往林煐岷身下探去，隔着布料轻轻描绘出他越来越挺立的形状。

“不要……”林煐岷想阻止的话在阴茎毫无障碍被握住的时候破碎成颤抖的喘息。秀气的阴茎被人从上到下很细致地照顾着，顶端的小孔情不自禁地冒出几滴水珠，粘腻了男人的手掌。

“恩啊……佑镇……啊哈……”随着朴佑镇套弄的加快，林煐岷仰着头，靠在衣柜上，发出失控的呻吟。敏感的顶端再次被带着薄茧的指腹擦过，他忍不住揪住朴佑镇的湿发，忍不住呜咽出声：“快点……” 朴佑镇轻笑一声，先是包住龟头狠狠揉捏一番，才弓起手指轻轻抠了一下小孔。林煐岷颤抖着双腿，流着生理泪水，哭泣着到达了高潮。

朴佑镇抬起沾满粘稠精液的手，伸出舌头，顺着手指一根一根舔干净了上面的白浊。“这是奖励噢，奖励哥哥乖乖开门。”朴佑镇用虎牙摩挲着林煐岷艳红的嘴唇，“接下来该惩罚咯。”

林煐岷失神地睁着眼睛，大脑还因为射精一片空白：“什么惩罚？”

“我说过的吧，只有我能让你哭。”朴佑镇故意用硬到发涨的下身去撞林煐岷，大手滑向他敏感的大腿根，轻轻揉进光临多次的后穴。“都湿透了呢。”里面一如既往的火热紧致，手指在穴口就已经摸到一片滑腻的湿润。

在三根手指的开拓下，本来就情动的林煐岷很快打开了自己的身体，后穴湿泞成一滩水。当朴佑镇修长的手指娴熟地触碰肠壁内地某一点时，他失控地夹紧大腿，发出一声低哼。他主动趴在衣柜上，丰满挺翘的臀部面向朴佑镇，吊梢着泛红的眼角，转头朝朴佑镇轻声催促:“佑镇……进来……”

朴佑镇伸手扣住林煐岷的细腰，把人翻转过来，吻了吻他的眉心。他解开裤结，掏出粗大的阴茎，一点一点将顶端送进湿热的小穴。“什么东西都不要想，看着我。”朴佑镇靠近林煐岷的耳朵，叼住小巧圆润的耳垂，“林煐岷，我在操你。”

逐渐被填满的感觉让林煐岷轻叫出声，汗水混着泪水划过他的脸颊。他双腿紧紧勾着朴佑镇的腰，像个没有安全感的小孩，急匆匆地去寻朴佑镇的唇舌，急切而依赖地喊着朴佑镇的名字。

火热的阴茎在小穴里粗暴地顶弄着，朴佑镇不像往常般温柔体贴，而是化身成一只小凶兽，扣着林煐岷地腰，蛮横地抽插，每一次都是尽根没入，完全拔出，又不留情面地插进去。

林煐岷像片漂泊的树叶，随着朴佑镇的动作起起伏伏，下滑的时候把硬物吃得更深。理智仿佛都要被撞出去，林煐岷紧紧抱住朴佑镇的脖子，柔软的舌尖舔上他汗湿的鬓角。“佑镇……恩……求、求你，用力点……”林煐岷撩高小孩的刘海，看着他精致的眉眼，和眼里藏不住的凶狠和情欲，低喘着缩紧后穴，爽得身上人倒吸一口气。

朴佑镇听话地加快了下身的动作，每次抽出都带起水花，紧密的小穴贪婪地咬着粗大的玩意，层层褶皱粘着柱身，不让它离开半分。“煐岷哥……你里面好舒服……”朴佑镇坏笑着，狠狠擦过林煐岷的敏感点，成功获得哥哥情难自禁的呻吟。

修长有力的手从额头开始，缓缓滑过眉眼、脸颊、下巴……最后下身狠狠一顶，到达了一个前所未有的深度。“佑镇……啊哈……我受不住了……啊啊啊啊！！！”本来就在高潮边缘的哥哥被猛地一撞，细密绵长的快感从尾椎传开，直冲后脑，在快乐和痛苦中泄了出来。朴佑镇紧随其后，在千钧一发之际退出来，射在林煐岷的小腹上。

“不要难过了。”朴佑镇轻轻拭去林煐岷额角的汗水，凑上去黏黏糊糊地吻他，“林煐岷最棒。”林煐岷笑着抱住他：“你也是。”

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

−END−

我也爱你❤️


End file.
